Baihumon
, , , , , |encards= , |g1=Digimon Sovereigns }} Baihumon is a Holy Beast Digimon. It is the "Digimon Sovereign" that guards the West, and commands the Deva Makuramon, Sinduramon, and Caturamon. Also, although it is the youngest of the Sovereigns, its power is the greatest among the four. Baihumon is a neutral being just like Azulongmon, and it isn't someone who will generally become an ally. Attacks * : Emits a wave from its mouth which converts the opponent completely into metal, making them unable to move while their body rusts, and unable to die until they have completely rusted away. * * *'Bronze Cannon' *'Spiky ringed tail' *'Protect' Design The characters on its vambraces read . Etymologies ;Baihumon (バイフーモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * |白虎|Bái Hǔ}}, known in Japan as . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Baihumon card, titled "Kongou", is a Rank 6 card which teaches the Kongou technique. Kongou deals Data-type damage to all enemies. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Baihumon DigiFuses from SaberLeomon, Vikemon, AncientWisemon, and Gatomon. Digimon Adventure tri. Digital Monster D-Project Baihumon digivolves from Sinduramon. Beating Ebonwumon in Area 12 will mean a fight with Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, or Baihumon. Post-game, the Elecmon in Area 4 will have a Baihumon in its second party when fought. Digimon World 2 Baihumon can be obtained by finding and capturing him in Tera Domain, or by raising a Meteormon with 20+DP to Lv31 and have it digivolved.It is also one of the "Mega Form Digimon" as Prof. Piyotte referred to them. They are: Virus: Diaboromon, Vaccine: Omnimon and Data: Baihumon which Prof. Piyotte couldn't remember. As a wild digimon, it's teamed up with 2 Gabumons. It moves two step towards player's digibeetle each turn. In US version, another formation of Baihumon is found in the game code, teamed up with a MetalMamemon and a Tinmon. The Baihumon has Kongou and 2 other attack moves, which text animation is in Japanese and has abc as their name and description. The formation is nowhere to be found in the game. Digimon World DS Baihumon is the Observer of Silver Tamers. When a virus breaks out, Baihumon appears as a boss at Hard Mountains, at level 48. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Baihumon is #311, and is a Mega 2 level, Attacker-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy and Earth elements and a weakness to the Water and Dark elements. It possesses the Dodge Dance, Stun Barrier, Challenger, and Status Barrier traits, and it has the special skill Rock Split. Baihumon digivolves from AncientGarurumon. In order to digivolve into Baihumon, your Digimon must be at least level 61 with 360 attack, 300 speed, and 10 aptitude, but only once you have revived Baihumon. It can be hatched from the Keepers' DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Baihumon DigiFuses from SaberLeomon, Vikemon, AncientWisemon, and Gatomon. Digimon Battle Baihumon can digivolve to Huanglongmon. Digimon Masters Baihumon is both a Champion and Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. The Mega-level Baihumon is larger and more powerful than the Champion-level form. The Champion-level Baihumon digivolves to the Mega-level Baihumon at Level 41, just like most Megas. The Mega version can Jogress with the Mega versions of Azulongmon, Ebonwumon and Zhuqiaomon to become Fanglongmon. Baihumon was available as of December 23, 2013 as a Mercenary Digimon and a Mercenary DigiEgg from the Cash Shop. A Baihumon appears at the DATS center as an NPC to trade Event Coins for items. Digimon Heroes! Baihumon digivolves from a "Grain of the Tiger", which digivolves from a "Fragment of the Tiger", and can digivolve into a more powerful version of itself, which can then DNA digivolve to Huanglongmon with Xuanwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Qinglongmon. Digimon Soul Chaser Baihumon digivolves from Caturamon. Notes and references